The Arrangement
by AlwaysFaith
Summary: "What's got you thinking so hard,my wife?""We have come such a long way,from arranged marriage,to hopeless lovers.I love you."  "I love you too"He smashed his lips to mine."I can't wait to be home and have you all to myself"he murmured. Can't wait indeed.


**Alright, so this story has been swirling about in my mind for MONTHS and I couldn't do anything about it till my semester was over. But now that they FINALLY have, we have a new story! I already have the rough draft of it, so hopefully there won't be too much delay in between updates. **

**I don't have a beta, please don't point out grammatical errors coz I'll notice them myself soon and drive myself crazy. I have a mild case of OCD, you see. Anyone who wants to red-ink my work, pm me! **

**On with the good stuff now..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sad, real sad. I know.**

* * *

><p>I sighed in relief as the plane started to land. My husband ran his thumb soothingly over the hand that was desperately clutching his throughout the entire flight. And <em>thank God <em>for that. If he hadn't been trying to distract me so eagerly, I don't even want to think how the flight would have panned out.

I would have thrown up. Repeatedly.

I, Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, was afraid of only three things in my life.

Flying, obviously.

Spiders.

And Grandma Cullen.

No, seriously. The woman was all sorts of terrifying when she wanted to be. Even my not-yet-senior citizen father-in-law was afraid to cross her. But to her credit, she completely _adored _her grandchildren. And my being married to one of them certainly gave me brownie points.

Oh well, so maybe I'm being _just_ a tad bit melodramatic. She loved me. And very not-so-subtly reminded me of having babies soon just so she could pamper her great-grandchildren.

Jasper blushed adorably at that one. That was one of the _very _few times I've seen him blush. Esme almost broke her face, she was grinning so wide.

Charlie and I had gone pale at that very thought. Charlie - because he didn't even want to consider the possibility of his little girl reproducing and me - because sex with Jasper would be just _weird._ Only Carlisle had looked at me sympathetically, because he too thought of me as his daughter, though technically it was daughter-in-law now, and knew how fucking overwhelmed I was.

Me and Jas have known each other for most of our lives. We were no high school couple, but good friends who understood each other without any reasons or explanations. We were not exactly buddy-buddy, ran in different circles at school. It was our easy going companionship and need for silence once in a while that brought us together. And _oh!_ Our family get-togethers.

Our mothers became friends when my business-man father had an accident and Carlisle was his doctor. Esme (bless her) was helping out at the hospital. It was her that consoled a distraught Renee and a tearful moi, telling me that my daddy will be alright soon.

I thought she was an angel.

You would too, if you saw her auburn-haired, green-eyed and beautiful-faced self. Dad, I was told later, was in a pretty bad shape. It was Esme who lent mom a shoulder to cry on.

The two has been inseparable since. Going to spa, shopping and you know, woman-stuff.

And ..um. .deciding to get their children married.

Yeah, Renee Swan and Esme Cullen decided to get their eldest children married when the time came. Thankfully, that didn't work out as planned when Emmet, the eldest adopted me, the only Swan child, as his little sister.

But I guess, that their wish _did _get fulfilled, now that I'm married to Jas, the middle child.

Me and Jas did not have a love marriage. Shocking, in today's times, but yeah, it worked wonderfully for us.

The thing is both of us belong to rich, catholic families where a child should get married before a certain age. Said child always gets to choose their spouse, there is no restriction on dating or relationships. No parent dictates the love life of their child. And neither did ours.

I had trust issues due to an incident in high school and a particularly bad relationship later, I had lost complete faith in having any romantic relationship. I just couldn't bring myself to trust anybody with my heart. I spent _so much _time just resigned to the fact that maybe I was not meant for all this all-consuming love bullshit. I had returned home from a good day at work, having finally landed the promotion I oh-so-badly wanted, to find my parents waiting outside my apartment.

Apparently, the two sets of parents had thought that maybe me and Jas were marriageable age and would make a good match.

_Talk about an_ _intervention, people!_

Then Renee and Charlie proceeded to tell me how I had a crappy dating record-though less bluntly and more sympathetically- and I should give it a thought, there's no pressure, blah blah blah, I have a date with Jasper in a two weeks.

And I was like- HOLY SHIZZLE!

I spent the next two weeks driving myself crazy thinking how it was going to be a complete disaster. Jasper and I had met only on family gatherings after high-school and had a good friendship sans any awkwardness. I was afraid this would ruin it beyond repair, because let's face it- no one could be exactly chummy with the girl who refused you proposal. And it had potential to ruin things with the Cullens. I was afraid to even consider that possibility.

I had no freaking clue what to expect.

Things were awkward as hell on said date initially. We were both pretty nervous when he first showed up at my door all dressed up and polite. Then I managed to face plant myself on the wet floor of the lobby while trying to grab onto him for support, managing to pull him down with me. We looked at each other like the idiots we were for a few seconds, afraid how to react and promptly burst out laughing.

That was the beginning of the most awesome phase of our lives. Both of us decided much, much later on that maybe, just maybe the whole arranged marriage thing could work out. We could still remain friends and nothing would have to change.

Yeah, that didn't work as planned. But that's a whole different story, I don't have time to reminisce about since my sexy-as-hell husband was brushing his lips very enticing along my jaw line.

Jasper pulled up my chin with his index finger and kissed me softly.

"What's got you thinking so hard, my wife?"

I grinned at his words. I never tired of hearing him say that. Jasper had a way with words and my very romantic self loved it.

"I was thinking, we have come such a long way." I looked into his ocean blue eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, my wife", He murmured before smashing his lips to mine.

We broke away a bit too soon for my liking, breathing heavily. Jasper buried his face into my hair.

"I can't wait to be home and have you all to myself", he mumbled as he placed feather-light kisses on my neck.

My heart skipped a beat at the promise in his words.

_Can't wait indeed._

* * *

><p><strong>Show me some love, people! Hit that purple button and tell me what you think. I'll try my best to reply. :)<strong>

**And tell me if the summary sucked or not!**

**Much love.**

**AlwaysFaith**


End file.
